Let it go?
by rabbit999
Summary: 3 different point of views, 3 different scenes on one horrendous, mischievious accident! What will they feel? Anger! Unsureness! Confusion! Love and humor ensue!


**A/N: This fic is definitely has humor and it has more light-hearted than my other ones. Hope you like it! Read and review please! May be a one-shot, but still not sure if I should continue this fic...**

* * *

He cocked his head and laughed.

Hermione blinked exactly 6 times.

"What's so funny about that, Harry?" she snapped. "Do you seem to find humor in everything you hear about?"

"Is that - an - April Fool's - joke - Her - my - o - nee?" he managed to say between large, shuddering breaths. "Because you - managed to -" he sucked in a huge amount of air, in an attempt to calm himself down, with no avail.

"-catch me on that." He finally finished in one breath.

"No, I am absolutely, positively, undoubtedly, completely, entirely, utterly, altogether-ly"- she wrung her hands on that word - "sure that it is not a joke that I am trying to tell you, Harry. And just to let you know, today is not April Fool's Day. That's over 2 weeks ago."

Harry didn't know whether he was gasping for air because he laughed too hard or he was hyperventilating.

An "oh" was all what he managed to say.

Ron, on the other hand, was openly gaping at Hermione as if he just saw a Cuddly Cannonball - whatever team that the boys like - team member had pink pygmy puff hair sprouting from his mouth and dressed in Cornelius Fudge's oversized business suit. And Ron- _for Merlin's sake _- was almost drooling.

"Oh, mind your manners, Ron. It is rude to open your mouth at someone for at least" - she glanced at her watch - "five minutes already," Hermione muttered as she paced in front of the two boys. When he did not show any signs of acknowledging what she said, she placed her hand under his jaw and firmly pushed it upwards.

"Ow! Yu math mi bith mi ton!" he exclaimed.

"At least I was trying to save you from looking like an idiot in the common room," she replied. Hermione looked around furtively. Not many people are still here. Some rapidly glanced at Hermione and hurried up to the dorms. They all noticed the tell-tale signs. A pacing Hermione was never a nice, predictable Hermione.

Harry was torn between feeling relieved and regretting that he and Ron didn't have a chance to see _the scene_ happen, since they were serving detention by scrubbing the floors in the dungeons. Three guesses who made them do that.

"Um, Hermione?" Harry approached nervously. "I'm very upset and angry about this whole thing too, but I suggest you should...calm down a little." He shrinked when Hermione narrowed her eyes on him. "I mean, if you think of it as unavoidable, then it might seem a little more...acceptable for you."

"Unavoidable?!" she asked incredulously, blowing away the fragile, forced atmosphere between them. "Unavoidable? Why does fate always have to put me under the most humiliating limelight?! Why do I have to accidentally walk under the mistletoe the same time as Malfoy does?! AND WHY DID THAT MISTLETOE HAVE TO BE IN THE BLOODY GREAT HALL, AND WHY DOES IT HAVE TO CATCH US WHEN EVERYBODY IS HAVING DINNER?!"

The two looked at her in awe.

Her entire mind was buzzing. But wait...maybe someone else is even more furious than her. Malfoy.

She relished that thought.

Hermione wasn't really worked up over about what everybody saw, actually. She was apprehensive of how...how...how she...well..._enjoyed_ the kiss. Almost like she never wanted to let it go.

* * *

Draco slammed his fist onto the glowing ivory table.

Don't ask him why of all the materials they could choose from, they had to put _glowing ivory_ in the Slytherin common room. Sometimes he wondered if the headmasters and founders of Hogwarts were delusional. Of course, his assumptions were always correct.

Blaise was chuckling so hard that his mouth was moving soundlessly as he slapped his thigh repeatedly. His dark eyes glanced at Pansy every so often.

Pansy - well, Pansy was a whole different thing altogether. Her entire face was purple, even more illuminated by the _glowing ivory _table, and her eyes were slits that were radiating pure fury. Her bottom lip was trembling like it would fall off her mouth soon. He wondered what that would have looked like.

All in all, she looked like an un-screaming banshee.

Draco would have laughed with Blaise if the situation wasn't so sticky. He managed a wide smirk.

"Hey, Pants, don't get so worked up." Blaise finally managed to get his laughter under control. Pansy - or rather, _Pants_ - was, unbeknownst to her, glaring daggers at a Slytherin second-year. The boy managed a pitiful whimper, gathered all his books in his arms, and hurriedly ran up to his dorm.

Draco was fairly amused that although he was _one of the deers_ caught under the spotlight, someone was even more furious than him.

Hmm...maybe someone else would rival even Pansy and him... and that would be Granger.

He relished that thought.

Draco knew himself very well. He was that kind of cold-and-silent-fury-buried-inside-and-will-be-released-at-some-point-in-many-different-ways kind of person. After all, that was one of the infamous Malfoy traits. Right now, he still felt numb, but his facade was slipping little by little.

And all the havoc would break loose once the time comes.

He leaned back leisurely onto the soft green cushions and slowly sipped his tea. The scene was about to unfold.

Pansy turned her eyes onto Blaise, who gave nothing away except for the slight twich of his index finger on his right hand.

"_You_," she hissed. "How could you be _laughing_ knowing that mudblood Granger _snogged_ Draco in front of the entire school? Could you have any more morals than that?"

Blaise shrugged. "I was only _reminding_ you, Pants,"- he blatantly ignored her indignant screech at that nickname that she absolutely _abhored_ - "that there is another person in this world that should be even more angrier at this issue than you." He nodded at Draco who was lazily sprawed over the couch.

Pansy looked back at Draco. Draco could tell that she was trying to decide if he was angry or not. If he is not, then she will be in safe territory. If he is, well...

Too bad for her.

He swiftly uncrossed his legs from the sofa and placed them on the carpeted floor with a soft _thump. _Draco rested his elbows on his knees, balancing his fingertips nicely between his hands. His silver eyes bore into theirs.

Both looked at him in fear.

"How about I decide on my own if I am angry or not?" he said softly.

With a bang of his tea cup onto the table, he stomped up to the seventh years' dorm. In his anger, he knocked down someone's red Remembrall (funny, he couldn't remember who's it was), scattered all of Nott's shoes around the dorm, and almost ripped up his own bed curtain.

After the rampage, he sat down on his bed and tried to think the situation over rationally.

Draco wasn't really worked up over about what everybody saw, actually. He was confused about how...how...how he...well..._savored_ the kiss. Almost like he never wanted to let it go.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall strode down the hallway, into the Professor's Lounge.

When she went inside, the whole room was buzzing with commotion.

"Wow! Unbelievable! The students were all wide-eyed, gasping openly at the two!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed.

"Did you see how Hagrid was reacting? He spewed food all over the part of the table that was in a two feet diameter from him!" Professor Vector, the Arithmancy teacher gushed.

All of the professors looked around nervously for Hagrid.

Luckily, there was no sign of him.

The conversations continued with much feverish.

"I have a prediction!" Professor Trelawny announced. All eyes were directed towards her. "According to my Inner Eye, the two young students would very much fall in love."

Silence ensued.

Professor McGonagall tried to picture that scene in her head.

But right now, all that surfaced in her mind were her two undoubted furious students.

Both were remarkable, really. Too bad they didn't have the chance to properly know each other.

Although she was a professor and shouldn't involve in the student's personal lives, she couldn't help but wonder who is angrier: Ms. Granger or Mr. Malfoy?

She relished that thought.

* * *

**There are 2 laws of logic in math.**

**Law of Detachment: If you write reviews and give me helpful suggestions, then I will write better stories.**

**Conclusion: You write reviews. I write better stories.**

**Law of Syllogism: If you write reviews and give me helpful suggestions, then I will cherish your every review and be happy. If I cherish your every review and be happy, then I will write better stories. **

**Conclusion: If you write reviews and give me helpful suggestions, then I will write better stories :)**

**See how math and fanfiction works?**


End file.
